The Raven Haired Boy and The Auburn Haired Girl
by Ron Lover6789
Summary: A collection of Lily and James one-shots I've written. It varies from seventh to sixth year and then maybe even after Hogwarts a bit. All romance and fluff, because that's just how I am. Updated when a plot-bunny attacks.
1. My James Potter

**A.N.: Well, I've recently started reading Marauder stories, and I've found them absolutely adorable. So, here's one of my own Lily/James stories in the Lovely Lily's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**This story is a collection of cute, intense, or romantic one-shot's that I've made up. I hope they are good! **

**Summary: After a messy break-up, Miss Evans turns to her friend, fellow Head, and crush: James Potter. **

My James Potter

I hate Jason Dorel. He is a spineless, evil, ugly, useless, disgusting guy who is a waste of skin. I should vanish his "family jewels." They were too small to do anyone any good, anyway. Not that we did anything! He just had the small equipment attitude.

Maybe I should rewind a touch. My serious boyfriend of seven months left me a note for me to meet him in the entrance hall. So, naturally, I do and find him (Jason, I mean) standing there with this smug-ass look plastered across his horrid face. He tells me we need to talk. So I'm thinking to myself "Oh god! This is it! This is the big break-up."

Well, it was. He tells me he's found someone one-hundred times better and prettier than I could ever be. Then he proceeds to leer at me and then says "I don't need a shag buddy anymore. We're through." He said it in a big, loud voice which made me slap him…er…twice. Like I said before, we've never even had sex! I'm still a virgin of all sorts, for Merlin's sake! He made it sound like I was a big whore who'd sleep with any living male that moves.

Well, after kneeing him in a particularly sensitive area and saying several things a lady should never utter, I ran up the stairs without looking back. Tears fell thick and fast as I sprinted to the Head Boy and Girl dorms and common room. Gasping the password at the door, I flung myself into the common room. James Potter, who was doing his homework, looked up in alarm. He saw my tears and his warm, hazel eyes grew wide with concern. God, do I love those eyes. Oh, and his adorable messy hair! Uh…never mind. Back to the story.

Well, before he was able to say anything to me, I ran off into my room and shut the door. And here, my friends, is where we left off. I walk over to my bed, and slowly sink down into its depths. Kicking off those sodding high heels Alice insisted I wear, I looked over at my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy and the rest of my face was pale. I've always thought I was quite pretty with bright emerald eyes and deep auburn hair. I've always been short, but quite recently (as of last summer) I've gotten quite…er…_curvy_ as those fashion magazines so love to say. But now, thinking back to what Jason said, maybe I'm not as pretty as I thought. I don't know anymore.

Soft knocking was issuing from the door. "Love, did something happen?" James's voice came through the wood. Those all too familiar butterflies in the stomach came at the sound of his voice.

I went over and opened the door. I was met with the eyes that had been giving my stomach and heart gymnastic lessons for quite a while now. "Lily, what happened?" James asked worriedly.

The next thing I knew, I had flung myself at him and was crying uncontrollably into his chest. He took the surprise fairly well, and wrapped a hand around my waist and rubbed my back with the other. Well, it was quite cozy, to tell you the truth. I didn't mind at all having a big, strong man comfort me.

Somehow, (don't ask me how) he walked me over to one of the couches in the common room and we settled there in a similar position. It felt so right, like our bodies were made to fit the other. After my crying had subsided into manageable sniffs, he said, "What did that Jason guy do to you? I knew I never liked him."

"He…he…" and I launched into the story about the break-up.

James's features steadily got more and more angry-looking as the story went on.

After I finished telling him what happened, he removed his arms from my body, and got up, heading for the exit. "Where are you going?" I asked sadly. I felt a sense of emptiness now that we weren't sitting together.

"I'm gonna find that son-of-a-bitch and kick his ass! How dare he say such things to you! He was damn lucky to have you and he does _this_?"

"Please stay here. You can do that later." I could believe such vulnerable words had issued from my mouth! I'm not supposed to be vulnerable! I'm supposed to be strong!

"Okay." It seemed James didn't object at all to me asking him to comfort me. Quite the contrary, his anger seemed to melt a little. I must have been a pitiful sight.

He sat back down and wrapped one of his arms around my waist, while the other one wandered over to my hand, tracing shapes on my palm. Even in my upset state, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. I laid my head to rest temporarily on his shoulder.

"Well, look on the bright side, Flower, at least all the guys in Hogwarts will be happy you're single again." James said after a few minutes' comfortable silence.

"Please, as if any boy would even take one look at me." I scoffed.

"Lily! How can you say that?! You know how many guys would kill to be in my place right now? You are the smartest girl in the class, you're gorgeous and any guy who thinks otherwise is not worth your time."

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up at him. What can I say? I needed a boost.

"I know so." He said, a small grin crossing his lips.

I full-out smiled at him, thankful he was there for me.

* * *

"All members of the male species are completely and irreversibly thick." I said, one month after the fateful day of the break-up. James was sitting where he usually was in their common room. I threw my bag and shoes in the general direction of my bedroom door.

"Can't argue with you there, love." James said.

I smiled, but then stopped myself. "No! You aren't supposed to make me smile! I'm angry!"

"Silly me for trying to lighten the mood." Ever since "that fateful day," (as I've now come to refer to it as), me and James have become really good friends. We have been inseparable. It's actually been really nice hanging out with him while we do homework and sitting with my friends and the other Marauders at meal times.

"Did something else happen?" He asked, putting down a favorite Quidditch book, and giving me all his attention.

"Yeah! The little man-whore decided he wanted me back, and cornered me after I came out of the library." I started as I plopped down on the couch next to James. "He said that he still loved me and he…well—he tried to…kiss me."

James looked mutinous. "He did _what_?!" Without waiting for a response, he tore off into the corridor, presumably looking for my ex-boyfriend.

I sat there, thinking that I should probably go after him so he would kill anyone. But, I did kind of like the way James had gotten over-protective of me…It made me feel like we actually _should_ be more than friends. Yes, I, Lily Marie Evans, am in love with James Bryan Potter.

Getting up, I went after him. I figured he had probably gone to look for Jason. I departed for the Gryffindor tower.

Before I got there, however, I found James and Jason in the halls. The first thing I heard was coming from James's mouth. "If you ever go near Lily again, I'll really hurt you." By the look of Jason's black eye and split lip, James had already gotten in a few swings. James was sporting a large bruise on his cheek, and it looked like he didn't care.

That coward Jason saw me before James did, and he ran off. James turned to me.

"Don't worry. He won't be bothering you anymore. He wouldn't dare after what I said to him." He said, touching his cheek.

"Thank you." I said, smiling slightly. "That looks painful. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" I gestured to his cheek.

"No, it's fine." He assured me.

I walked closer to him and hugged him. He probably didn't know how much his actions really meant to me. As we pulled away from each other, our eyes met. We were in very close proximity, mind you. James's face came down close to mine, and my eyes fluttered close. Quite beautifully, his lips were upon mine in an electrifying kiss. I opened my mouth and he plunged his tongue in unexpectedly. Fireworks erupted in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Oh, how long had I wanted to do that. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer.

After a while of enjoying the best kiss of my life, we broke apart. I kept my hands where they were, and so did he. Our foreheads rested against each other and I smiled.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow." He said, also smiling.

I looked into his eyes and knew that he was the one for me. I never wanted to kiss another man again.

"I love you, Lily. I always have, and I always will." James said sincerely.

"And I love you, James." I said, kissing him again. This time, I was the one deepening it. He pulled away, and said playfully, "So, will you finally go out with me?"

"As long as you'll still have me." I said. He smiled and then kissed me again. We continued for a few more minutes and decided to go back to our common room.

James was playing with my hair as we sat together. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

"How long?"

"Since the first time I met you." James answered truthfully.

"Well, you know, I've always had a crush on you, too." I said.

"Isn't this just silly?! It took us seven years to get together."

"Yeah. It's well worth the wait, because now I can do this!" We shared a sweet kiss, and I knew I never, ever wanted to have to spend another day without my James Potter.

**How was it? Review, please!**


	2. So That's What It's Supposed To Feel Lik

**A.N. This is another one-shot in James's POV. I hope you all liked the last one! It was SO much fun to write. Just so you know, I'm a very sappy person and I like sappy romance stories. They make me feel all warm and fluffy on the inside! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Lily and James get paired together for a Transfiguration project, but little does James know that something as un-romantic as Transfiguration can bring out the feelings of a certain Lily Evans.**

So That's What It's Supposed to Feel Like

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." I here Minnie say loudly at the end of one of the dreaded Transfiguration classes. YEAH! WOOHOOO!! I'm paired with Lily for our project! Did I luck out, or what?!

Oh. What's this tiny piece of parchment doing in front of me? **Prongsie, you look like you just orgasmed. Happy about being paired with Miss Lily, are you? Padfoot **

Wow. I must look really happy. Usually Sirius just sleeps during Transfiguration. _Psh. No. I'm totally over her .Prongs _

**That's a filthy lie and we both know it. I know what you keep in that special "Journal" of yours. Padfoot.** Damnit. How'd he figure that out?! I keep that marginally well-hidden! And besides, if I want to keep a picture of a friend in a notebook I have the liberty to do so.

_I have no idea what you're talking about._ Yeah. Like he'll believe that.

He's raising his eyebrows while he reads it. I knew he wouldn't believe me. Fortunately for me, the bell rang and while I'm throwing my books half hazardly into my bag, I see the love of my life walking over to me. Look at the way her auburn ringlets just fall across her shoulders! Oh, and those eyes! The eyes that haunt my dreams: Big and bright green usually sparkling with mischief or laughter; unless she's fighting with me, and then they are glaring at me.

"James, do you want to meet in the library tonight?" Her sweet, lovely voice says to me. Wait. She wants to me meet her in the library?! "You know, for our project." Oh. I'm jumping to conclusions again. That's one of my character flaws. Reading into things too much is another.

It's time for me to respond. Come on, mouth! Say something witty! "Uh…Okay. After dinner?" Yeah. That was great. I don't think she's heard one like that since second year.

"Okay. See you then!" She's smiling at me! Look at how pretty her smile is! Her teeth are all white and strait and it just lights up her whole face. She leaves me standing there, presumably going to her next class.

"It's finally time for our daily hour and a half nap!" Sirius says to my right. Huzzah! History of Magic is next. Thank god. I thought I was going to fall asleep just standing here.

"You guys! We have N.E.W.Ts this year! You need to take notes! Just because you don't need a pass in History of Magic to be an Auror doesn't mean that you can just ignore it!" Thanks, Moony. Like I need a second mom.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius says. We all walk to History of Magic and I get the best hour and a half of sleep I've ever had.

* * *

Its dinner time and I couldn't be more nervous about starting me and Lily's project. I don't even know what it is on, for crying out loud! I heard Minnie saying something about human transfiguration. Well, I'll just have to admit to Lily that I have no idea what we're supposed to do.

I can't eat anymore of this shepard's pie. Getting up from the table, I murmur something about getting a jump start on my homework to the rest of the Marauders. Luckily, the Head dorm is rather close to the Great Hall and the library, so I go there to get my books, parchment, quills and ink. The portrait of Godric Gryffendor is giving me a hard time. He says that I should be studying and not wandering the halls. N.E.W.Ts are mentioned and I just tell him to sod off and give him the password.

I wonder what Lily is going to be wear – AHHHH!! What the hell was that?! Is that really a…a… _bra_ on the couch?! What the hell is THAT doing there?! Maybe I should just pretend I never saw it. Yeah. That sounds best. Maybe Lily was doing her laundry and something fell out of her laundry basket? I hope that's it. I haven't even brought a girl to this room! I've been single all year! I know I shouldn't pine for her, but I can't help it! I love her and I'd rather die than be with another girl. I can't believe how much of a player I was last year. I hate this. I hate not being able to hold her hand and eat meals with her and kiss her. God, do I want to kiss her. It wouldn't even matter if she wasn't an experienced kisser, because it would be her. And I don't want anything but her. I want to be with her so bad it physically hurts.

I walk into the library and find Lily trying to reach a book from a tall shelf from her mere 5'2" height. How cute.

I reach up and get it for her. Being 6'2" is always a plus.

"Thanks." She says

"No problem." We both go over to an empty table and sit down. "I have a potentially daft question to ask you."

"What is it?" She sounds so curious.

"What is this project on?" That came out so sheepish it was scary.

She laughed a pretty laugh. "Human transfiguration. We're supposed to write about how valuable it can be. And then we have to do an oral report as well as a written one."

"That's easy! How long do we have on it?"

"A month."

"I look forward to working with you." That came out more flirty than business-like. I was intending it to sound more professional.

We smiled at each other and then started a brainstorm. This is going to be one hell of a month!

* * *

Well, let me tell you, those two hours in the library went like ten seconds. As we walk back to our dorms, I brush my arm up against hers and smirk. It seems like an innocent thing, I know, but after doing it twice already I see her smiling. 

I'm surprised at how comfortable this silence is. Maybe I am starting to grow on her. She gives Godric the password and we climb through the portrait hole. She looks over at the couch where her …_unmentionable_ is and her eyes widen and she blushes, but she otherwise ignores it. This is odd. Why didn't she go get it? Maybe she was hoping I didn't notice. Alright, I won't make her anymore uncomfortable than she already is.

"I'm off to bed. It's been a long day." I wave to her and start walking to my bedroom.

"You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do is ask." ….Was it my imagination, or did she really say that? Stupid stomach butterflies. Clear off, all of you!

I turn around to see her smiling playfully at me. I return the same sort of grin and say, "Next time, I will be sure to." Thank god something smooth came out. I go into my bedroom and close the door.

OH MY GOD! SHE INITIATED THE FLIRTING! THAT NEVER HAPPENS! There must be a stupid, goofy grin on my face, and sure enough, when I look into the mirror, there it is. Next time I see Minnie, I'll be sure to thank her profusely for putting me and Lily together!

* * *

Two weeks after the first time she flirted with me, we were walking back from the library, having just finished the project. I think we did a good job, if I do say so myself. 

"We make an alright pair, don't we?" Just after we get out of the library, she says this.

"I reckon we do." Of COURSE we do!

"Do we have rounds tonight?" She's asking me?! How in hell would I know? I don't pay attention!

"Uh…"

"Never mind. You wouldn't know anyway. Do you ever pay attention in class?" She turned to me, looking serious. Uh-oh. There is something unreadable in her eyes, but whatever it was, it made them an even deeper shade of emerald.

"Yeah…" I bite my bottom lip. A truthful answer would be "No," but I'm not saying that!

"I'm sure." She says sarcastically. Apparently, I didn't fool her.

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was we were standing, stationary, if front of a window and snow was piling up romantically or maybe it was because we were standing so close to each other. I suddenly get a rush of lust filling me and I lean down and kiss her firmly on the lips. Before she gets a chance to respond, I pull away. I look at her and she looks surprised. Great job, James! You just earned yourself a slap. Here it comes. There's her hand, coming up.

But, instead of slapping me, she puts her hand on the side of my face, and brings my head down to hers and kisses me. I'm talking, really kissing me. Tongue and everything. It was like there was no other girl in the world. Cliché as it sounds, it was true. Sparks swirling around us, I take her waist and pull her closely. She ran her hand through my hair, connecting on a spiritual level.

After a few minutes of the most sensational kiss I'd ever experienced, we break away. I feel light-headed and my lips are numb.

She opens her mouth to say something. "So that's what a kiss is supposed to feel like." I couldn't agree more.

**Yes? No? Too much like the last one? Too short? I've tried to make them longer, but it's hard! Review!**


	3. Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm back with another one-shot. These are fun! That last one in James' POV was so unbelievably fun to write! I just went back and read it and the whole thing was so amazingly goofy. I hadn't realized that it was so silly! **

**Now, thanks to a lovely reviewer by the name of **crescent mo0n19,** this one-shot's title has been changed, along with some grammatical errors and the ending. If you liked the ending, I'm sorry, but I had to change it. It didn't fit with the rest of the story, as **crescent mo0n19** had pointed out. Thank you for helping me, because I now realize, you were quite right. I hope this version is better. **

**The former name was: "I'll Never Hurt You." The plot is mostly the same, except for the end (as previously explained.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Summary: When Lily finally comes to terms with her feelings for a certain raven haired boy, is he moving on, or thinking up a way to ask her to the annual seventh year ball? This elegant ball will help two teenagers finally admit their feelings towards each other. **

Forever and Always

What happens when you think you love someone, but are too scared to do anything about it? Do you take the hawk by the wings and go for it, or do you shrink away from him? I can never tell what to do anymore. Love is like trying to battle a many-headed monster that has ten million fierce, cunning heads.

Every person I've ever loved has left me. My sister, Petunia, my parents; they've all left me holding the bag. My parents are dead, so it's not their fault, but what about Petunia?! She disowned me when I first came to Hogwarts! She thinks I'm a complete and utter freak who should be shipped away wrapped in a strait jacket.

Now James is starting to give up. He hasn't asked me out once since we were appointed Head Boy and Girl. Ever since then, actually, he has toned it down drastically. But, the thing is, I've started falling for him…Hard. Sure, he still flirts, but he's grown up so much. It scares me to death. I don't know what to do. It's like everything I've ever known has come crashing down.

I've always had feelings for him, I know that, but it has become quite unbearable lately. Every time I see him (which has been often); I get nervous butterflies and suddenly wonder if my make-up is smudged, or if my breath is OK. I've taken to chewing cinnamon gum religiously and wearing waterproof mascara. And let me tell you, I have a new best friend: whitening tooth paste.

I know all of these beauty products seem shallow and completely unlike me, but I just want to look nice. How long is James going to hold out for me if I don't show at least a little interest? Not long. He's the hottest guy in Hogwarts, next to Sirius Black. Looking at the two of them side-by-side, you would just want to faint. Many girls have, in fact.

James has such nice eyes; mostly brown, but with green and blue flecks in them. Every time I look into them, I want to melt. So, in result, I only stare deep into them if I am A) Sitting down or B) Completely mad at him. And for scenario B, I usually only stay mad at him really and truly for a few minutes.

Dear Godric! I've got it bad. I have it worse than I've ever had "it" for someone. And here comes the fear again.

"Lily, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I'm brought back from my ruminations by my best friend Justine Melucci.

"Of course I am. You were talking about how you and Sirius kissed in the rain last night." Justine is a completely stunning girl. She's got chestnut brown hair that cascades down her back in romantic waves and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. She also has a beautiful olive skin tone. I've always been a tiny bit jealous of her ability to tan; I burn like it is my job.

"Did he ask you to the ball yet?" I ask; the seventh years have an annual ball. Ours is in two weeks. I still have yet to be asked.

"Not yet. But he does want to meet me in the common room tomorrow night after dinner. I'm hoping he will ask then." Justine said, grinning.

"We need to get our gowns tomorrow. It's Hogsmede, remember?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to go shopping!" Justine squeals and falls off my bed out of excitement. We are both in my Head Girl room. It is great to have a place all to myself. "Can I crash here tonight? We can get up early and do each other's hair and make-up for tomorrow." She picks herself off the floor and brushes her clothes off.

"Yeah. That'll be fun," I say. My mind is still full of James Potter at the moment and I'm a little out of it.

What is this violent shaking and why is it happening? I open an eye and see Justine standing over me, shaking my shoulder. Drat. I wish we hadn't have stayed up so late last night.

"Yes, Justy?" I'm much too polite. Double drat.

"Wake up, Lily! We have to get ready for Hogsmede! Who knows? Maybe a cute boy will ask you to the ball there!" Hm… She could be right. I can't pine for James anymore than I can ask him to pine for me. I know for a fact that an adorable Ravenclaw was eyeing me last night at dinner. Who _does_ know?

"I'm getting up." Is that a towel on her head? She's already taken a shower! What time is it?

"Its 7:45," wow. Sometimes it's like that girl can read my mind. 7:45…that gives me approximately one hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. Plenty of time.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I say, walking over to my large closet and getting my yellow bathrobe.

"Unless you fancy seeing a lot more of James than planned, I'd stay out of the bathroom until he comes out." Oh god. Thanks, Justine. I really need that right now. "But, then again, maybe you wouldn't mind. I'm sure he wouldn't." My bright scarlet cheeks have given away my embarrassment. No, it wouldn't be completely horrible to see him…indisposed, but I'm not going to think about that just now. It'll just make me exceptionally uncomfortable…even more so than I already am.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Justy. You know very well that I do NOT like James that way." Pu-lease. She won't believe me. She's been able to tell when I'm lying since first year.

"My implications were not as pure as the driven snow, I'll admit, but come on! He's gorgeous, we both know it. That's the only reason all of the girls go down to the Quiddich pitch when it's hot out. You and I know very well that the guys take off their shirts when the weather is nice." I most definitely know that. And let me tell you, seeing Sirius Black, James Potter, and other very attractive boys whip off their shirts and ride about on broomsticks is quite a sight. I only think the truth. Speaking the truth, however, is a completely different matter.

"Can I do your make-up?" Great change of topic, dummy.

"Sure. And please do not use your mascara. I hate washing that stuff off! It takes FOREVER!"

"That's why I like it! It never runs, even if you have a crying fit!" I say, smiling. At least she accepts my change of topic.

Fifteen minutes later, Justine's hair and make-up were done. We put on mascara, a little eyeliner, blush and lip gloss. The both of us think simple make-up is always better. I did her hair after I finished her make-up. I had said a spell that enhanced her waves and dried it all in one. She looks beautiful in a black, fitted sweater with dark jeans that accentuate her curves.

"Do you think James is out of the bathroom yet?" I say after we had done all this.

"Maybe. I'll check if you don't feel comfortable," Justy says.

"You go check," I say immediately. Better safe than sorry.

"Alright." She goes over to the door and knocks. See, the Head Boy and Girl rooms are attached by a beautiful bathroom and then connect out to a main common room. That means that James and I share a bathroom, unfortunately.

"Yoo-hoo! Jamsie, are you done yet?" Oh, Justine. She is hilarious. Almost like a Sirius Black with boobs.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," James says through the door. I inwardly sigh. This boy has no idea how much I care about him. I can tell.

"OK!" She calls through the door.

A few minutes pass by and we hear James leave the bathroom on his end. Thank god. I was ready to go back to Gryffindor tower and shower there while three other PMSing girls bang on the door, telling me to hurry up if he hadn't come out soon.

I take a quick shower, washing and conditioning my elbow-length hair thoroughly. I've always loved my hair. It is what makes me different, and dear Merlin, do I love being different.

Justine does my make-up nicely and quickly. On my eyes, she puts a shimmer-y white highlighter on my brow bones and black mascara. She also puts lip gloss on my lips. She doesn't put any blush because I "blush so much on my own" and I "don't need to help it." Pft. It's not my fault. It's the curse of the red head.

9:30… It is probably a good time to do my hair. I love it when Justy does my hair! She does such a good job!

"I think we should keep your hair in its naturally curly state. You always straighten it." She's right. I like my curly hair, it's just that straightening it is easier because I know a spell that dries and straightens all in one.

"OK. Sounds good!" I say happily. I love spending quality female to female time with Justine.

"I know a spell that will dry curly hair and de-frizz it." Hooray! I've been looking for a spell like that.

"Please teach me!"

"Yes, yes." She teaches me how, and we both leave the dorms, looking quite beautiful if I do say so myself. I decide to wear a white cashmere top with a scoop neck and a bright green pashmina scarf with dark, fitted jeans. **(A/N: I know these aren't '70's styles, but I don't know what those styles were, so I just did what's "in" now. Sorry if it bothered you.) **

Justy and I both walk into the gown store in Hogsmede. This is going to take a long time. Look at all of these dresses!

"I think we should get dresses that match our eyes. You know, to bring out the color. What do you think, Lils?" Justy says, looking at a rack with all sorts of different colored dresses.

"Yeah. That is a good idea." It is a really good idea, actually. I've love my shockingly green eyes.

An hour and a half later, Justine and I walk out of the dress shop laden with bags. We both had good luck and bought a dress, purse, and shoes each. I am so happy with what I got! Boys will be tripping all over themselves when they see Justine and I walk into the ball on the arms of the two most handsome guys in Hogwarts. We don't actually have the dates just yet, but I'm almost positive James will ask me (like he always does whenever there is a chance to ask me anywhere) and Sirius is head-over-heels for Justine, even if he doesn't care to admit it.

"Justy, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks and grab a butterbeer before we head back to school?"

"Yeah. Maybe the Marauders will be there." Justine wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe," I say.

"Do you like James, Lily?" Snap! Am I that obvious?

"Let's just say when we made that love potion last week – you know, that one that smells different to each person depending on what attracts them the most – and I was sitting next to James, my face was not flushed because it was hot it there." Let's see if she can figure that cryptic message out.

"I knew it! You do fancy him!" Damnit! She figured it out!

"Yeah, I guess I do…" I murmur, trying not to show how uncomfortable I am. I don't know why I should be uncomfortable…She would never, ever, in a million years try to do something nasty with the jewel of information I just bestowed upon her.

"Aw! That's so great! So, if he asks you out again this year, you'll say yes?" Justy is too clever for our own good.

"Yes…" There's the red headed curse. She is right about not putting any blush on me.

"Good. Well, here we are. I'll be quiet about your unconfirmed feelings about a certain onyx haired boy until we go back to school."

"Thanks." Thank Merlin! I thought she was able to feel the heat radiating from my face, I am blushing so much.

We walk into the Three Broomsticks and immediately see James and Sirius trying to make Madam Rosmerta laugh, and she is. It's so cute that they think they have a chance with the attractive bar maid.

Justine and I conspicuously buy two butterbeers and make sure the Marauders see us. I'm positive they have because Remus elbows Sirius and gestures to Justine. It is awfully adorable. Then Sirius elbows James and now Si is pointing me out to James. I can feel my face turning red again, so I turn away.

"Justy, let's go sit down." I say, smiling slightly. Those three are so charming. Poor Peter never knows what's going on.

"Yes, lets." She's smiling too. She looks like someone has put a smiling charm on her.

"Did you notice Sirius looking at you?" I ask her

"Yeah. Did you notice James looking at _you_?" Justine says

"Yes. Look, here they come." Oh snap! The four of them are walking over to us. I sigh inwardly. Maybe James won't be as unattainable as I thought before.

"Hello, ladies." Sirius says suavely.

"Hey." Justine and I say simultaneously.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James says to me. Stupid stomach! Stop that flipping around! What have I ever done to you? Oh, fine. I know I shouldn't have had that second helping of treacle tart last week, but this is more important than desert! It's my love life, for goodness's sakes!

"Yeah." I say to him. "Justy, I'll be back in a few minutes." I add to Justine as she is making eyes at Sirius and too busy nonverbally flirting to be paying any attention to my situation.

James leads me to a more secluded area of the pub. Stomach, I've had enough of you, I tell you! Enough! Stop it! "So." Once we sit down, James says.

"So," I say.

"There's a ball coming up." Real subtle, James. Like I don't know what you're getting at.

"Yes there is."

"Are you going?"

"Maybe. If I get asked, then I probably will," I say.

"Nobody's asked you yet? I figured you'd definitely already have a date," He says.

"Nope. I'm still dateless." God, this boy really knows how to procrastinate.

"Do you wanna go with me?" James asks me hopefully. Aw! He looks so cute.

"Hm…Well, I was _going_ to keep pining for the giant squid, but you're pretty good-looking. Yeah, I'll go with you." Did that just come out of my mouth?!

"You will?!" Apparently it did.

"Yeah. I'm wearing green, so plan accordingly." I get up, smiling and leave him sitting there, stunned.

I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH JAMES POTTER!!! "Justine, I have to go to the ladies' room." I say this to her as soon as I get back to our table. Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared to have left the table and gone to see James as soon as I sat down.

We both go into the loo, and I tell her about the conversation. The next two weeks are going to go unbearably slow.

Justine stumbles into the Head common room. I had given her the password the moment I found out about the Head dorms earlier in the year. It is Sunday night, about a half hour after dinner. Tonight is the night Sirius wanted to meet Justy. She must have just finished speaking with him.

"So…How'd it go?" I ask casually.

"Oh. My. God." Justine says, and then she starts giggling. Only one thing can make Justine giggle like a four year-old: boys.

"What'd he say?" I ask, referring to Sirius.

"I walk into the common room, right? And I see Sirius sitting on the love seat in front of the fire, so I go over and sit next to him. We make casually flirty conversation and then guess what he does! Quick, guess!"

"He asked you to borrow a comb?" I say sarcastically. It's completely obvious what he asks.

"No, silly! He asks me if I want to go to the ball with him! And then I say, really witty (like I always am), 'Hm…I was wondering when you were going to ask me.' I let it sit for a few seconds, like I'm actually contemplating my answer, and then I say 'Alright. I'll go with you. I'm wearing blue.' And then I walk out of the dorm, with him grinning like a fool."

"Aww, cute! That's kind of funny, because that's almost exactly what I said to James. I said something like: I'm wearing green, so plan accordingly. I'm pretty sure we are twins that were separated at birth, Justy." I giggle.

"I reckon we are." She giggles, too. She and I have been best friends ever since we first met each other on the Hogwarts Express. She's a pureblood, so she knew a lot more about magic than I did at the time. Sometimes other kids call us the "James and Sirius of the female persuasion." It's actually really funny, because it's true.

"Well, I've got to go to bed. We've got a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam tomorrow, remember. We revised all day, but I'm going to get up early and do a bit more revisions in the morning. I'm dead tired," Justy says.

"OK. I'll see you in the morning. Come down and wake me up early, too. I need to do a bit more revising." I don't want the weekend to be over! This was such a great one! Justine and I got asked out by the guys of our dreams. I inwardly sigh again. This has been so amazing!

"LILY! WHERE'D YOU PUT MY STRAPLESS BRA?!" Justine calls. It's the night of the ball and she and I are getting ready in my Head Girl room. I'm in the bathroom, brushing my teeth after just getting out of the shower, and Justy is laying our clothes out. She has already showered. I'm so excited! The ball starts at eight o'clock, and its six now. We need a heck of a lot of time to beautify ourselves to the fullest extent.

"I don't have it! Check the hamper!" I yell out the door.

"OK!" She yells back

I absolutely love this toothpaste. It is extra foamy so it makes my teeth feel unbelievably clean. So great! OK, all done with that. I say the spell that makes my hair dry and brings out my natural curl in my hair. I've decided to just put some extra ringlets in my hair and then pin it back so it is half up and half down tonight. I have the prettiest green jeweled clip that is in the shape of a flower. My aunt mailed it to me a few days ago. She said my mother had worn it on the night of her first big dance, and that she wanted me to where it.

I come out of the bathroom and find Justine rifling through all the clothes in her hamper, presumably looking for her strapless bra. Her dress requires one, after all. It is a beautiful shade of blue that matches her eyes perfectly. The cut is a halter style with a sleek skirt that has a slit down the back. It accentuates her lady-like curves wonderfully. The bodice has pretty silvery-white embroidery on it. Sirius is going to be tripping over his feet.

My dress, however, couldn't be any more different. It is an emerald green (that also match my eyes perfectly) strapless gown with lovely gold beading all over the bodice. It has a full skirt that skims the ground. Dumbledore _did_ say extremely fancy muggle clothes, after all.

Justy has white stiletto high heels that lace up her calf for shoes and a silvery-white satin bag. I have gold stiletto high heeled shoes with a gold satin bag. We're both going to look priceless, in my opinion.

"Lily! You're hair looks amazing! Did you use that other spell I taught you that adds a bunch of ringlets to your already curly hair?"

"Yes I did. Thanks for that, by the way." I straitened Justine's hair earlier so now it is pin strait. She is going to put it up in an up-do.

"No problem. Let me do your make-up," She says to me.

She does my make-up (black mascara, black eyeliner, green shimmer, and a rosy colored lip gloss) and then I do hers (the same as mine only instead of green shimmer, blue shimmer.)

**(A.N. I know it's a giant fashion faux pau to have your make-up match your outfit, so imagine the make-up to be a lighter version of each of their dresses. ****J) **

I do Justine's hair and we finish up anything we need to do before putting on our dresses. And, then we both put on our undergarments (We were in bath robes), and then put on our dresses. She and I had a morning scramble for panty hose this morning and had begged James and Sirius to help us get illegally into Hogsmede so we could buy two pairs. They couldn't resist doing something against the rules. Let's just say Justine can be very…_persuasive_ when it comes to Sirius. They are going to be together for a long time. I can tell. They are much too perfect for each other to not be. Just enough amounts of their personalities are different to not clash, but they both have the similar senses of humor, and both have a zest for life.

We both look in the mirror, holding each other's hands nervously. This is it. One of our big days. One of the days we will never forget. We're all done getting ready.

"You look amazing," I say to Justine.

"So do you." She says to me…aw! So nice!

"Are you nervous?" I ask, looking at the Justine in the mirror.

"Very. Are you?" She says

"Yeah…A lot," I say.

"This is going to be great. I promise. And if some boy ruins it, I'll see to it that certain parts of his anatomy be severed." She says to me, squeezing my hand. I'm so glad we're best friends. We are absolutely and completely best friends. She is going to be the maid of honor at my wedding, and me at hers.

"I'll do the same for you," I say.

I know what you're thinking. We're being overly dramatic and it's only a dance. Well, it's more for us. This is like a prom…no, this is bigger than a prom. It's bigger because we are going with the guys we have been secretly dreaming about ever since we laid eyes on them. The circumstances are finally right. It's finally happening.

A knock from the door breaks up our sisterly moment. James and Sirius are here! Oh, I'm so nervous! My stomach is dancing, my hands are shaking, and I feel lightheaded…but in a good way. Justine, always the bold one, answers the door.

I feel slightly faint. Look at the two men! They look even better than normal! The two boys both have black suits with crisp white shirts on. James has a green tie on and Sirius a blue one. They are both grinning at us and holding boxes, presumably with our corsages in them. I get the boutonnieres from my bureau's drawer.

"Hi!" James and Sirius say excitedly to me and Justine.

"Hi!" I respond back and Justine just smiles at them.

"We got you two flowers." Sirius said

"How sweet." Justine says.

We spend a few minutes pinning the boutonnieres to the boys' jackets and the guys slip the corsages on our wrists. If my mum were here she would definitely be cooing about pictures and how wonderful we look right about now. I feel a pang of sadness, thinking she's not here. And she won't be there when I get married to Ja – when I get married, I mean. I have to remember that we're only seventeen and a lot can happen between now and when I want to get married.

Justine and I link arms with our respective dates, and we set off towards the Entrance Hall. I don't want to link arms. I want to hold hands, damnit! I stop linking my arm with his, and slip my hand into his large, protective hand. And you know what they say about big hands…Naughty Lily! Bad! Don't think about that right now! I don't have time for a cold shower!

Pushing the thoughts from my mind, I turn to face James' surprised face. I grin at him. He grins back, squeezing my hand. Aw!

"When are they supposed to let us into the Great Hall, again?" Sirius asks to the four of us.

"8," Justine answers.

"OK, well, see you two later." James says to Sirius and Justine, and we set off in another direction, to be alone…This is scary. I don't know how to act around him. These feelings are making it so much harder. Maybe if I weren't so completely and utterly gone, this whole thing would be a bit easier on my nerves.

"You look absolutely stunning." James says to me. Oh! He's so gentlemanly!

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good, too," I say. That's about the understatement of the century. He looks gorgeous.

I smile at him. He grins back at me nervously. Wait – James Potter, nervous?! I had no idea I had that affect on him. I like it. A comfortable silence blankets us like a quilt on a cold winter night.

We're still holding hands. I glance at the clock…7:52. Eight minutes until we can actually go into the Great Hall. I can do this.

"So…Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asks me, like he's trying to get to know me. I would hardly call Petunia my sister. More like that really bitchy cousin that thinks she is the greatest thing since Chapstick.

"Yes. I've got one sister. Her name's Petunia. Do you have any?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. Looks like my parents thought one was enough." I'll bet.

I laugh. He looks thoroughly overjoyed by the fact he was able to make me laugh. Aw!

We make cutesy small talk until the doors open. We talk more about our families, school, and he asks a few questions about being a muggle born. This is going to be easier than I though.

James and I walk into the Great Hall, still holding hands, surprisingly. I almost forgot that we are. It seems so natural…Like our bodies know more than our minds do.

He leads me over to a table and we sit down, waiting for the rest of the Marauders and their dates. Sirius comes over with Justine right next to him. We see Remus leading a pretty blond haired girl with a light yellow dress on over to us.

"Where's Peter?" I ask James.

"He couldn't find a date so he decided not to come," James answers. How sad. Peter can never find a date…to anything.

"Oh. He should have still come. This ball is a big ordeal." Well, it is to me.

"I know. He told me and Sirius that we had 'stolen' the prettiest girls. I couldn't agree more." Aw. Now he's making me blush.

"I'll be sure to tell Justine that you think she's pretty." I say, feeling coy all of the sudden.

"Justine wasn't the only one I was talking about." He says, giving me one of his adorable lopsided grins. Oh, that smile just makes me want to lean over and snog his brains out. Resist!

"Then who were you talking about?" Like I don't already know.

"You, of course." Aw! He's so SWEET!

"Oi! Lils, Jamsie!" Sirius says to us. I hadn't noticed how close the two of us were leaning towards each other…

"Yes, darling?" I say. Justine grins at me from behind Sirius's back, plainly giving me a look that said: _Very cute, Lily. _

Sirius grins at me. "If you'd stop all of that shamelessly flirting with James, you'd have notice Dumbledore was trying to get your attention."

I turn around to see Professor Dumbledore giving me a small smile. I poke James to get his attention. I have a feeling Dumbledore wants to talk to the Head Boy and Girl.

We walk over to the Prof., and he says, "James, Lily, it is time for the Heads to lead us in the first dance of the evening." Oh snap! I forgot about that. At least I was smart and during the time between fourth and fifth year, I took a ballroom dancing class. I actually wanted to try salsa dancing, but mum thought it would be more traditional to do ballroom. So, alas, at least I'm a good dancer.

"Alright," James says. He takes my hand, and leads me to the middle of the dance floor. The band strikes up a slow tune, and James takes my waist in one hand, and my right hand in his left. I put my right hand on his shoulder. After a few awkward steps, we find a rhythm, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall step out onto the floor after about three minutes, to take the spotlight off the two of us. What a relief. It was a tiny bit nerve-racking to have two hundred kids watching you dance with the guy you think you are in love with.

"You're a good dancer. Where'd you learn?" I ask him. Well, he is! It's like he's done this a thousand times before. He doesn't look even remotely nervous anymore. I look into his warm, hazel eyes and I suddenly just want to tell him everything I feel right then and there. I resist again.

"My parents have a lot of fancy parties, and they insist that I dance with a bunch of girls. The thing they don't know is that I've only ever want to be dancing with one."

"And who might she be?" I say, giving him a smile.

"Well, let's see. You know her really well. She's got curly red hair, bright green eyes, and she's wearing a green jeweled flower clip in her hair."

I smile at him again. This time it's less of a bubbly, charming smile and more of a thoughtful, wistful one. I lean up close to his ear and say, "She doesn't want do dance with any other boy, either."

"Really?" James says, looking surprised. "I thought you only accepted my invitation to this because nobody else asked you."

"Actually, a few other boys _did_ ask me. I declined." A lot of boys asked me, actually. I was waiting for James to.

"Why? You hate me! Why would you want to go with me?" He asks aghast.

"I don't hate you at all. I really like you a lot, James." I say quietly, staring deep into his eyes. At this moment, right here and right now, I am completely sure that I am in love with James. His eyes have gone from their normal color, to a deeper shade of hazel.

"I like you a lot, too, Lily. I always have." And with that statement, he kisses me. Short and sweet. Gentle and lovely. The song ends just after we break away, and James leads me over to a balcony, away from the other people.

"Where do we go from here?" I ask him.

"We could…get together." James says, looking at me nervously.

"Why do you want me?" I ask suddenly and honestly.

"Because you're the one I've always wanted. You're the one that challenges me, and knows me. You're the one that I'm supposed to be with." He certainly feels a bit reckless tonight, doesn't he?

"How do you know that?" I whisper, feeling scared and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"I know it because I love you." He whispers back, taking both my hands in his. We are facing each other now, with the waning moon shimmering above us.

"Oh, James. I love you too!" And then I throw myself at him, burying my head in his chest. We embrace each other, and I look up to his eyes. Leaning up, I kiss him with as much intensity as I have. He kisses me back with just as much, and the most unbelievable fireworks explode in my head, dancing around us. Passion, yearning, and love entangled our tongues, our hearts and souls finally melding together.

Finally breaking apart, my fingers entangled in his hair, his arms protectively around my waist, I know, in that moment in time, that we _will_ be together for the rest of our lives. James is the one I'm supposed to be with…Forever and always.

**A.N. OK! That turned out way longer and way mushier than expected. Well, I had fun writing it, so I hope you all had fun reading it! Tell me what you think with my revised chapter in a much appreciated review! **


	4. There's A Fine Line

**A.N. I'm back! This story isn't how the two love birds got together; it's sad. It's Lily's thinkings on James's new girlfriend. It's set during the sixth year, before they got together. **

**The song is called: I'm Not That Girl. It's from Wicked and I do not own it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

There's a Fine Line_   
_

I should have known. I should have known that this would happen; that he'd get over me. I should have known he would move on. Why didn't I?

I look over at James and my ex-best friend Jane tangled together in a chair. I hate her. I feel tears well up in my eyes at the sight of them, and I look away, as though their public displays of affection scorched my eyes. In a way, it did. Salty water of despondency falls down my face, and I get up and walk out of the portrait hole. I can't take this anymore.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:_

I can remember when he would look at me like that. My eyes would meet his beautiful orbs of hazel, and I'd get butterflies and I know he'd get them, too. We had an unspoken connection…whenever he would mention it, I'd get scared and snap at him, telling him I didn't know what he was talking about. I regret that almost as much as I regret falling in love.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

I wander around the school, and then find myself facing the stretch of wall where the Room of Requirement is located. It couldn't hurt, could it? I concentrate; _I need to find a place where I can forget him…just a place where I can stay for a little while._

Three times I walk in front of that wall, and then a highly polished door pops into existence. Turning the handle, I walk in.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

Seeing a comfortable-looking bed, I settle myself onto it. Sinking into the soft coziness of the white linens and goose feathers, I break down completely. I wish that were me, sitting with him, kissing him, holding his hand, eating meals with him and his friends. Why couldn't it be me? I'm just as good as she is. Why didn't he pick me?

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

Oh wait. He _did_ pick me. I _was_ his first choice. I was just too stupid to see that the strong emotion I felt for him was not, in fact, hate, but even more powerful and certainly more wonderful than that: it was love. It always was love. The old saying: "there's a fine line between love and hate," is actually true. I never would have known.

And now, I've missed my chance. He's got the tall, pretty blonde with the large breasts and a bubbly personality. He left the short, flat chested redhead with books and teachers as friends. Who _wouldn't_ chose her?

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

If only…I had figured out my feelings in time. I wish I had. He's got the girl who's completely pulled together, with no temper to speak of, and a normal, average personality that everyone loves and wants to be like.

I'm _definitely_ not that girl.

**A.N. Well? How was it? I know it was short, but it was a short song, and I thought it captured the angsty teenage heart pretty well. At least, that's how my mind works. Forgive my very different change from fluffy, romantic stories to, well, this. My boyfriend just dumped me and I was in the mood for a little angst. **

**Review, blossom! **


	5. Sleepiness and Sleeplessness

**A.N. Well, this just came out of nowhere. All of a sudden a plot bunny attacked and I needed to oblige. Thank you for the support from my last one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: A pregnant Lily means a sleep-deprived James.**

Sleepiness and Sleeplessness

"James," Lily whispered, her head leaned uncomfortably against the headboard. She rested a hand on her large belly.

James stirred slightly, but continued to sleep. "James," she said louder.

He turned toward her and opened his eyes sleepily. "What is it?"

"What color do you think the baby's eyes are going to be?" She asked, tilting her head.

His eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open. "I don't know, love. Can't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No, it's been driving me mad all night. And I can't sleep, anyway. I'm too uncomfortable," She sat up and massaged her lower back.

James moved her hands from her back and began rubbing slow circles. She sighed contentedly. "How can you do it just right? I don't get it."

He didn't say anything, but continued to massage her back. They sat in silence for a few moments, but then Lily became restless again. He stopped rubbing and she lay back down. "James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Do you think we should find out whether it's a boy or a girl? And what are we going to do about the flat; there isn't an extra room for a baby. And do you think I should be playing Mozart for him or her, because you know what those intelligent people say about music and –"

"I think you should just go to sleep." James' eyes had already closed and his breathing evened.

Lily lay there, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable and very dismissed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about the dangerous world they lived in. Tears rushed to her eyes, but she determinedly squeezed them away. _Everything will be OK_, Lily thought. _There haven't been any disappearances in weeks._ Her thoughts strayed away to Alice and her pregnancy. She smiled when she remembered lying on the floor in front of the blazing fire with her friend, both of their legs resting on fluffy pillows. If her memory wasn't deceiving her, they had been eating chocolate covered cashews, a favorite snack of hers.

Arching her back to try and relieve some pressure, she sighed loudly again. "James," she said.

He groaned. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

James laughed and heaved himself out of bed, heading for the kitchen. He just hoped there were chocolate covered cashews in the cupboard, because his eyelids were already drooping and the bed was just so very warm and inviting.


End file.
